gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Oberyn's Bastards
:"We are Oberyn's Bastards'' - Vengeance of the Red Viper"'' ''We are Martell bannermen dedicated to the realms of Dorne. We come from the Red Mountains to bring the power of Sunspear to the lands of Westeros. '' ''We establish our Bastard camps in different regions each AvA phase, but we can always be found helping our brethren in Dorne. Patience and persistence is our mantra and it is merely a matter of time before more of our numerous live eggs join our 62 beautiful baby, young, and adolescent Dragons gracing the skies of the world once again. 'Oberyn's Bastards - We fight if we must, but we'd rather be in a brothel' 'Bring us your Squires, your Moors, your Bloodied Bastards, yearning to fight free! '''The retching drunkards and your seeming whore. Send these, the bed-less, ''tempestuous tossed, to me: We drop our trou beside the golden spear! '' Have you logged-in to find your troops slaughtered, again, and your alliance nowhere to be found? Are you tired of being used as cannon-fodder? Are your Boss-Quest invites ignored? Is your witty repartee wasted on an empty A-chat? Perhaps you're a Bastard too!!! OBERYN’S Bastards are seeking bannermen in support of House Martell and the lands of Dorne. Come help expand our Bastard Brothels across Westeros and join us in building a team community dedicated to the pursuit of fun, frivolity, and the occasional slaughter of our mighty enemies. We are a Tier 3 Alliance with a core of daily players from around the globe. We are looking for like minded individuals or a small alliance group to join our merry pranksters in pursuit of fame, fortune and the ever so coveted AvA victory titles. Competitive by nature, casual by design; we believe in individual responsibility and leadership by committee. The only rule and dictate is that, there are no rules or dictates – sans one – You must have fun. It’s a damn game people!! We are n00b friendly and welcome new players with respect and mostly well-intentioned advice. Ideally, we are seeking advanced beginners through upper-level players. Expert players would be heartily welcomed but will find only partners, not worshipers. Cry-babies need not apply. The Bastard team dynamics are continually evolving to build the most player oriented alliance we can create. Our diversity is our foundation and loyalty is our strength. Fluency in Dwarvish, Elvish, Jawa, Klingon, Romulan, Wookie and/or Dothraki will be considered a bonus. 'Benefits' The Bastards are an up-and-coming alliance; regularly finishing AvA cycles in the Top 20 of Dorne''' and Top 50 Overall. We are building a team rather than a zoo – We want to know you. We’re in this game for the long haul, and want players that are looking for a home and friends to share it. Eclectic and silly chats have regularly found most of us laughing into the wee hours of the mornings. We have discovered that the best part of the game is the camaraderie we have built. * Team oriented play * Beginner & Intermediate player friendly * Alliance tactics to support both the team AvA actions and your personal game * Hints, tips and game advice to help you in your climb toward the Iron Throne * Multiple daily Alliance Challenges; usually free-for-all, but routinely regulated for the specific player who is in need * Bastard of the Week: Daily barter blasts between active players and waterfalls of silver in support of the dearly departed and freshly reincarnated characters * Loyalists and Reincarnators are proudly supported and protected, while enemies find ferocious team retaliations; particularly against that P2P antagonist who just won’t leave you alone '''We are a total package alliance! 'Expectations' * Regular participation * Having fun is a requirement * Don't stay in your Lannister reincarnations for too long. 'Things we may additionally expect from you' * To develop a tolerance to Ioccaine Powder * To accept the belief that strange women lying in ponds distributing swords is no basis for a system of government and that true power is derived from a mandate of the masses * To learn the ability to mix and heroically consume a Pan-Galactic Garggleblaster * To get down to Shakedown Street (it used to be the heart of town) * To lay siege to the Black Gates of Mordor * To Boldly Go Where No One Has Gone Before * To use The Force to bring Balance to the Galaxy 'Achievements' Our AvA participation began mid-way through the Thunder Phase and we have steadily improved over the following phases to become a strong, Top 25 team overall and Top 10 in Dorne. Our primary purpose as an alliance is for our players to have fun, grow their character, and reach their personal game goals. Along the way, we have made good friends and inexplicably, a couple of devoted enemies. If you have ever been abandoned, forgotten or left to die while your alliance ran - you might be a Bastard too. * Thunder Phase: 48th in Dorne & 500th Overall * Bat Phase: 17th in Dorne & 112th Overall * Iron Bank Cycle: 12th in Dorne & 72nd Overall * Braavosi Cycle: 21st in Dorne & 124th Overall * The Long Night Cycle: 15th in Dorne & 111th Overall * (Valyrian, Faith & Hunter cycles in team reincarnations - limited AvA) * Mourning Phase: 20th in Dorne & 90th Overall * Crow Phase: 8th in Dorne & 49th Overall * Justice Phase: 12th in Dorne & 84th Overall * Terror Phase: 15th in Dorne, 33rd in Riverlands, & 36th Overall * Sunrise Phase: 16th in Dorne, 15th Iron Islands, 26th Westerlands, & 38th Stormlands : 21st Overall * High-Noon Phase: 19th in Dorne, 11th Iron Islands, 20th Crownlands, & 33rd Stormlands : 7 tokens 'Top 25 AvA alliance' ''We are a rising power in the south. '''Leadership' Leader:'' ''Ser Jhaelen Irselii Officers: * Lady Carys Dalt Barii * Duelist Sean Devlinor * Master of Secrets Rhaella Greyfeather * Lord Benfred Longsands * Champion of Challenges: Lord Osfryd Plumm of House Plumm * Lord Nicholas Rigolett from the Land of Tomorrow * Princess Sparklepony * Broker Paul Tully * Lady Aneith Vaith * Keeper of Ways Jordan Waterfalls 'How to Join' Membership by invitation only. Contact our Fearless Leader, Ser Jhaelen Irselii User:House.irselii' '- player ID 3671047 Hablamos español. Nous parlons français. L'adhésion est par entrevue seulement. Contactez Sean Devlinor ou Stephane Martell. 我們會說中文 - 加 Nicholas Rigolett 為朋友，並送一封信 'Oberyn’s Bastards : Deadly Debauchery In Dorne' 'All of the Passion - None of the Incest' 'Even our enemies think we are awesome' GOTA Alliance # 55441 Category:Tier 2 Alliances Category:Dornish Alliances